Soul Mate Found
by GinnyPotter1986
Summary: Riddick realizes he is in love with Kyra. What will he do about it? Written for fun.


Soul Mate Found

By GinnyPotter1986

He could not keep his eyes off her. She was only seventeen, but he had known her, since she was twelve. Everytime he was even in the same vicinity as she was, his eyes always seemed glued to her. He kept watching her, even when he talked to other people around him.

He had never been in love before, but everytime he saw her, his heart skipped a beat, and he found it hard to breathe. He decided that one day; this girl was going to be his for good.

A few days later, he was sitting at the table, thinking about her. He was so lost in his thoughts; he did not notice she had come into the room.

"Riddick?" she asked. When he did not answer, she placed a hand on his arm. This caused him to jerk his eyes to hers. As usual, his heart skipped a beat, and he began to have a hard time breathing. He did not know what to do, so he pretended as if nothing was wrong with him. At least, that is what he tried to do.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"If I am not, I will be."

Kyra did not know what to say to that. She looked down at her hands. She had been in love with Richard B. Riddick, since she first met him. She just never knew how to tell him how she felt about him.

She got up to go to her room. However, before she could even take a step, he reached out and grabbed her arm. He then pulled her to him. He looked into her eyes, and then he lowered his mouth to hers.

Gently, he pressed his lips to hers for a minute. Then, he gently prodded her bottom lip with his tongue. She gasped, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Not being able to hold back anymore, he lifted her up, until her legs wrapped around his waist. He then carried her to his bedchamber. He made sure the door was locked, and then he laid her on his bed. He began to undo her pants. A few minutes later, both were completely nude. He pushed himself up, until he hovered over her, with his weight on his forearms.

"I need you so much," he said.

"I have always been yours. Please take me," she whispered.

"Before I do, I need to know one thing first."

"Okay."

"Is this your first time?"

She blushed.

"Yes. I have always wanted you to be my first."

"Well, this may hurt quite a bit. I will try to be as gentle as I can, okay?"

She nodded her head and took a deep breath in.

Slowly, he guided himself to her entrance. Just as he began to enter her, he pressed his mouth to hers. When he had her occupied with the kiss, he pushed his cock past her virginity barrier. Once he was completely inside of her, he stopped to let her get used to the size of him.

After a few seconds, she nodded to let him know it was okay for him to move. He slowly began to move inside of her. Once the pain had gone completely away, she began to move with him.

Riddick could not help, but groan at how tight and wet Kyra was. He began to move harder and faster within her. She groaned once he hit a certain spot inside of her.

She then began to tighten up around him. As she did, Riddick began to move even harder and faster in her. Finally, Kyra exploded around him. As she did, she screamed his name. This caused him to explode within her womb. Once her body had milked his dry, he collapsed beside her.

As Kyra fell into an exhausted sleep, Riddick pulled the covers over them, and fell asleep with her in his arms. Neither of them had any dreams that night.

About a month later, Riddick realized that Kyra was hardly eating anything. After watching her behave like this for a few weeks, he decided to get a medical examiner to check her over.

It took the medical examiner an hour to examine Kyra. Whe she was finished, she allowed Riddick to come into the room. He was anxious to find out what was wrong with his woman.

"Mr. Riddick, you will be happy to know that nothing fatal is wrong with Miss Badd," said the medical examiner.

"Well, then, why is she hardly eating at all?"

"Do you want me to tell him, Miss Badd; or do you want to tell him?" the medical examiner asked, as she looked at Kyra.

"I will tell him. After all, it _is _between me and him."

"Very well. I will go for now. If you need me, let me know, and I will be back."

"Thank you."

When the medical examiner left, Kyra motioned for Riddick to join her on the bed. Once both were comfortable on the bed, Kyra felt ready to tell him what the medical examiner had said about her.

"I'm pregnant, Riddick."

At first, he could not say a word. He just stared at her in shock.

"Riddick, are you okay?"

He shook his head, and took a deep breath in.

"How far along are you?"

"About three and a half months. The baby should be here in about five and a half months. This is June. Therefore, he or she should be here in October or November," said Kyra.

"WOW! I cannot believe it! I am going to be a father!" he exclaimed.

Kyra could not help, but to laugh.

Riddick pressed his lips to hers. Before long, they were making love. After making love for nearly two and a half hours, they collapsed into an exhausted sleep. Thankfully, it was a dreamless sleep for the both of them.

XOXO

Four months later, Kyra was sitting at a table, sharpening Riddick's shivs. All of a sudden, a sharp pain had her bent over double.

"RIDDICK!" she bellowed.

As soon as he heard her, he ran to her. The medical examiner had heard Kyra, as well. A few minutes later, the medical examiner and Riddick had Kyra set up in bed. By this time, she was ready to give birth to the baby. After nearly three and a half hours, Kyra and Riddick welcomed their son, whom they named Jack, into the world. It had been Riddick's idea to name the baby Jack, because that was the name that Kyra had went by, when he had first met her.

XOXO

Six months later, Riddick decided to do the very thing that had been on his mind since Kyra had told him that she was pregnant. He decided that he was going to ask Kyra to marry him. There was no doubt in his mind that she would say yes. After all, if she had been in love with him for as long as she said she had, marriage was the natural next step, wasn't it?

"Kyra, is there any way that we can find someone to watch Jack tonight?"

"Sure, I guess so. Why?"

"I just wanted to spend some time alone with you."

"Oh, okay."

Around six that night, Kyra had found a baby-sitter for Jack. Then, she got ready for her and Riddick's night alone. She began to wonder what he was up to. He had been acting weird lately.

"Kyra, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

The couple went into the kitchen, where the table was set up for a romantic dinner for two.

"Oh, Riddick. It is beautiful," said Kyra, breathlessly.

Riddick grinned. He loved it when Kyra was happy. He pulled out her chair, waited until she was seated, then he sat down in the chair across from her.

As they ate their dinner, they talked about the past. Riddick finally told Kyra all about his past. Kyra told him why she had been dressed as a boy when they first met. Time passed by quickly. Finally, as they wiped their mouths after dessert, Riddick decided it was time to tell Kyra why he had planned this night.

"Kyra, there is a reason I planned this."

"Oh, okay."

"When I first met you, I had no idea that we would end up together. I mean you were just a twelve-year-old girl, dressed as a boy. I was trying to keep Johns from ghosting my ass. For some reason, however, I was able to connect with you in a way that I could not connect with the others. Fry was too afraid of me, for me to connect with her. The others just hated me. However, you, you wanted to spend all your time with me. Hell, you even shaved your head like me."

Kyra could not help, but to laugh at that memory.

"I know you were angry with me for leaving you with Imam on New Mecca, but I was afraid that if you stayed with me, you would end up like me, or worse, dead. I cared too much about you to let that happen. Over the next five years, all I could think about was you. I wanted to see you so bad that it hurt, but I knew if I went back to New Mecca and saw you, I would never want to leave you."

"I would have followed you to the end of the universe, Riddick," said Kyra, softly.

"I know. I also knew that Toombs was still after me. When I found out that Imam had put a bounty on me, that was when I came back. I came straight to Imam's house, expecting to see you there. When I realized you were not there, I started to leave. That was when Imam told me about you being sent to Crematoria. Therefore, I allowed Toombs to capture me. When he started talking about where to take me, I played a big mind-fuck with him, tricking him into taking me to Crematoria."

Kyra did not know what to say, so she kept silent.

"When I got there, you saw how the other prisoners came straight for me. I was shocked, however, when you kept that one fucker from getting me from behind. As soon as I saw you, I knew what I was going to do. I had decided to break out of that Slam, and I was taking you with me, no matter what. Then, all that shit with the Necromongers happened. I thought you were dead, and all I wanted to do was kill every single one of those motherfuckers."

"Oh, Riddick," whispered Kyra.

"I knew that as the new Lord Marshall, I would have to visit the Underverse. I also knew that was where your soul had gone. Therefore, I decided that while I was there, I would bring your soul back. That way we could be together. I would not be able to live without you, so I will not."

At this, Riddick took a drink of his water. He then got up, went to Kyra's side of the table, and got down on his knees in front of her.

"I do not know _when_ I fell in love with you. I just know that I _am_ in love with you. You have given me the two things I never thought I would ever have in my life. You gave me you, and you also gave me a son. I will never want or need anything else, as long as I have the two of you. However, I want us to be a family in the eyes of everyone. Kyra Jacqueline Badd, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kyra just stared at him for a minute.

"Oh, Riddick. Of course, I will marry you. You have no idea how long I have wished for this. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I love you, Richard Bertram Riddick. I always have, and I always will."

Riddick pulled her up until she was standing in front of him. He then lowered his mouth to hers, in a slow, sensual kiss.

XOXO

**SIX MONTHS LATER**:

Riddick and Kyra said their vows in front of a minister on July 12.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here in sight of God, to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. If anyone should have any reason why this couple should not be joined, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The minister looked around. When he was satisfied that there were no rejections to the union, he continued.

"Please face one another."

Riddick and Kyra turned to face one another. She smiled at him. He gave her a sneaky grin in return.

"Do you, Richard Bertram Riddick, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love and honor her, through sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad times, til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Kyra Jacqueline Badd, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love and honor him, through sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad, til death do you part?"

"I do."

"May I have the rings, please?"

Vaako gave the minister the ring for Riddick to place on Kyra's finger, and Dame Vaako gave the minister the ring for Kyra to place on Riddick's finger.

"Richard, take Kyra's ring, place it on the third finger of her left hand, and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Riddick took the ring from the minister and slipped the ring on Kyra's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Kyra, take Richard's ring, place it on the third finger of his left hand, and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Kyra took the ring from the minister and slipped the ring on Riddick's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With the power invested in me by the Lord God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Richard, you may kiss your bride."

"About time," Riddick muttered, as he captured Kyra's lips with his. As he kissed her, everyone began to applause.

XOXO

Lord and Dame Vaako offered to watch Jack for Riddick and Kyra, while they had a honeymoon.

"I cannot believe we are actually married!" exclaimed Kyra.

Riddick laughed.

"To think, at one point in time, all I had to worry about were Mercs."

"Well, husband, you, as the Lord Marshall, will never have to worry about Mercs ever again."

"Hell, yeah!" exclaimed Riddick, as he pounced on his new wife. Kyra laughed. Then, things got serious, as she kissed him. They made love for a while, then exhausted, Riddick turned off the light, and curled up to Kyra. As they fell asleep, the couple could not wait to see what the future held for them.

A.N.: This story was written just for fun. If you do not like it, you do not have to read it.

Disclaimer: See my bio page. It will have the disclaimers for all of my stories. That way I will not have to put a disclaimer on each and every chapter or story that I write. It saves time and space.


End file.
